Gaming entertainment systems typically include a hand-held controller or other controller. A user manipulates the controller to send commands or other instructions to the gaming entertainment system to control a video game or other simulation. For example, the controller may be provided with several buttons or knobs operated by the user, such as a joystick.
Conventional gaming controllers typically merely provide buttons or knobs for operation by the user, where each of the buttons or knobs corresponds to a desired action to be carried out on a display of the gaming entertainment or virtual-reality system. The action carried out on the screen is not representative of a motion that the user is physically making, and therefore has less of a feeling of “reality” to the user. As such, conventional controllers lack capability of being tracked to simulate actual motion of a user holding the controller and enhance the user virtual-reality experience.
Furthermore, conventional gaming controllers are typically provided as separate controllers to be held in either of a left hand or a right hand of a user. As such, conventional hand-held controllers lack the capability of detachable coupling for the user to selectively couple the two controllers (one to be held in the left hand and another to be held in the right hand of the user) so as to free up one of the user's hands without having to put down one of the hand-held controllers.